User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive Dump
}} bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes __TOC__ 'untitled' It is not letting me upload a photo or start a blog. If you can help me that would be great!! Thanks, and I know that I am being a real bother. Sorry lol. --[[User:Danny22|'Danny22']] Talk 23:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: I am unsure. I think that the policies are meant to be read, and that the user should have known better. However, I want to give him a second chance, as wrong as it may seem. I suggest that we remove all mention of his age from blog posts and pages. Feel free to unblock him. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you change the message when someone leaves a message on your talkpage? 18:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The "You have a postcard". 18:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Join my wiki w:c:ninjago-fanon: 18:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) i cant edit where are insert image opcions? and the others? the feature button doesnt's appear imy pages , i don't know why :( the narrow doesn't appears! what's happening? :(, i only can edit in complex mode, plese help me is an error? ready the image of my problem is in new images gallery i'm spanish but i have a perfect english language don't worry my problem is fixed! the feater buttoms appear again! :D Vandalism a unregistered usuary makes vandalism please block him!! Rollbacks Hello Penguin-Pal, We're having two users that have requested for Rollback rights. They're: #Star kirby12 #Shay Dow I hope you'll give me your opinion about them. Although, I think that Star kirby12 is ok, but Shay Dow is not ready for it still. Please reply back as soon as possible about promoting them or no. Sdgsgfs 11:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hi -- 12:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, I have decided to decline both requests until they are ready for it. Sdgsgfs 14:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ... So, P-P, are you happy being the #3 one on the achievements page? SulthanA (Talk) Thanks. Thank you for the reassuring on my talk page. I feel safer now. :) -SpongeFan20 Hey :( Hey P-p, why did you close my 'Violet Puffle' page? :( SulthanA (Talk) Revoking 'crat rights Dear Penguin-Pal, thanks for your message. Unfortunately, I'm not the right person to contact about this. Engineering does not handle community-related requests like this. Please use to submit your request to our Community Support team. Happy editing! TOR 18:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for unblocking me!, I'm really glad -- '''CHOWDER'2000The Puffle Dude! 20:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, I think coping from the new wiki is against the rules, I think as I heard from Shrimppin. For Seahorseruler you're right, but I think you should make a discussion between all admins as soon as possible before Januray ends to discuss every single problem here. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)''']] Hi! Hello Penguin-Pal, I will be updating the community corner now. But please remember to update it if I forgotten every thurday to keep all users in touch of what's happening in the wiki. So, starting 17 Januray I might not be active as usual, where I will be on but less active than usual until 25 Januray. Sdgsgfs 16:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC)